Avatar: The Lost Airbender
by LilacMayn
Summary: The Avatar has gone missing, no one knows how he went missing or who might have kidnapped him. Our dear friends embark on a journey though out all the nomads searching for him. Begins with a bit of Maiko, ends with Zutara, some OCs. I don't own ATLA
1. The Search

Avatar: The Lost Airbender

Book 1: Finding the Airbender

Chapter 1: The Search

It was a happy day in the Fire Nation, the weather was hot and everyone was happy. No one expected bad news to come.

Fire Lord Zuko, was the happiest of all. It was his first day off as Fire Lord, and he was spending with his girlfriend, Mai. But fate would have it another way.

A ship from the Earth Kingdom carried news that was going to change everything.

/…/…/…/

Zuko had prepared everything, food, entertainment and a ship to prepared to sail to Ember Island at noon. Zuko walked to Mai's house carrying nothing but a picnic basket. Mai opened the door and smiled at Zuko, Zuko loved it when she smiled.

Just as Zuko entered Mai's house, a guard busted through the door, yelling. "IMPORTANT NEWS FROM THE EARTH KINGDOM!" The guard yelled.

"Not now, I'm not The Fire Lord today." Zuko said, taking Mai's hand, and walking toward the door.

"This news aren't for the Fire Lord." the guard pleaded, but Zuko kept walking. "This news are concerning the Avatar." Zuko slowed his pace, but it was clear the guard had his attention, as they walked out of the house. "The Avatar is missing."

This caught Zuko and Mai's full attention, they stopped. "Aang's missing?" Zuko asked, the guard nodded.

"The Avatar's friends has sent the news, they expects you to meet them at Jade Dragon." the guard said.

"I will go immediately." Zuko said. "Sent word to my ship, we have moved course to the Earth Kingdom."

The guard bowed and left running to the docks. Zuko turned to Mai. "I'm sorry, I pr-" Zuko said but Mai cut him off.

"Go, I understand." she said, just as her personal guard, Alecius, came to her side.

"Thanks," Zuko turned to Alecius. "Take care of her." Zuko said, Alecius bowed. Mai gave Zuko a hug and she left with Alecius.

Zuko watch Mai go, until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he turned for the docks, were he's ship waited for him.

/…/…/…/

Zuko's ship reached Ba Sing Se the next day at sun rise, Zuko ditched his Fire Lord clothes and guards and left for his Uncle's tea shop, The Jade Dragon.

As Zuko reached The Jade Dragon, he saw Sokka and Suki coming out. He rushed forward to greet his friends he hadn't seen in months.

"Zuko!" Suki exclaimed as she saw him.

"Hey dude," Sokka said, greeting him. "Where are you guards?"

"Ditched them at my ship, how are things?" Zuko said.

"Not bad, besides Aang's disappearance." Sokka said as the three teens walked inside the tea shop.

"Zuko!" Iroh called out.

"Hello uncle." Zuko said as Iroh gave Zuko a bear hug.

"Hey sparky." Toph said. "Long time no see." Toph laughed at her oxymoron. Sokka gave her one of his fake laughs.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked. Everyone got silent, Suki pointed at the back room of the tea shop.

"She not good sparky, she's been in there ever since she told us Aang was missing." Toph said. Zuko nodded and walked inside the back room, he saw Katara sitting with her legs crossed, facing a the wall, she looked like she'd been crying for days.

"Katara?" Zuko said walking closer to her, she looked up towards him, mumbling words he couldn't make out. "What?" he asked gently as he sat facing her.

"It's all my fault, he's missing because of me, I just know it." she said, Zuko didn't like the way she sounded like, he preferred happy, hopeful Katara, not sad, gloomy Katara.

"It's not your fault Aang went missing."

"But it was! I know it!" she said, crying on his shoulders.

"Stop blaming yourself, we'll find him. " he said.

"You promise?"

"I promise, I won't rest until we find Aang and you back to usual self." he said.

"Thanks Zuko." Katara said drying her tears and hugging Zuko.

/…/…/…/

The next morning, the Gaang left The Jade Dragon with Iroh on Appa, they were to start their search at the Fire Nation. Iroh was to take Fire Lord responsibilities until Zuko got back from searching for Aang.

"We should start our search at the main land, than move to the southern islands. " Sokka said, spreading his map of the Fire Nation out.

"It would take us about a week to search all of the Fire Nation." Katara said. "Maybe we should split up into two groups."

"Not a good idea, if someone kidnapped Aang, they would be very powerful, we should stick together." Suki said, everyone agreed.

The Gaang searched day and night, without rest for two days at the main land, they always got the same answer from everyone the asked, no one had seen Aang. Now they were moving on to the southern islands, and they were all very tired.

The waves from the sea were very strong and they were reaching high, Appa was very tired. Soon everyone aboard Appa fell asleep, and when a wave reached for Appa they all went over board.

/…/…/…/


	2. The Mixed Bender

Avatar: The Lost Airbender

Book 1: Finding the Airbender

Chapter 2: The Mixed Bender

Appa and the Gaang washed up on a small island. Not a moment before they woke up, they were cornered by natives of the island dressed in warrior clothing, pointing spears at them.

Katara stood up, hands in the air, the rest of her friends followed her example. The leader of the natives pointed at them. "Bring them to the Council, they'll know what to do with this intruders" he said.

One said a word in the Gaang, they only exchanged looks of worry and reassurance. They walked about two miles until a big house came into view, it was in the middle of the island, surrounded by a forest with a tree house at each tree.

Katara held her breath as she entered the house. Inside, there were steps leading up towards three thrones. Two were occupied by a strong, young men with raven dark hair, the other throne was an elegant woman with brown hair, that was starting to turn gray. In between them stood a girl, that looked a little older than Katara, but younger than Sokka, she had black, wavy hair, the girl's hair was the only thing Katara was able to notice, for the girl had her back turned towards Katara.

The girl turned slowly as she heard the warriors' footsteps. The lady and young men didn't move a muscle, they just stared at the girl as she deseeded the stone steps, towards the teenagers surrounded by native warriors.

"I hear we have unexpected visitors," the girl said. "What is your business in our island?" she asked, looking at Sokka, who was in front of Zuko.

"We washed up in your island, after following asleep at sea." Sokka said.

"Likely story, who sent you?" the girl asked.

"It's the truth, no one sent us." Zuko said.

The girls expression changed, she was pale, like someone who heard a voice of a dead relative. She dismissed the warriors, and as soon as they left, she looked at Zuko, like she didn't believe he was there. "Zuko?" she asked.

Zuko looked up from the floor, and looked at the girl, soon he was pale as she was. "Andra?" he asked like he could believe his own words.

Tears feel from the girls eyes as she ran toward Zuko and hugged him. "I thought I would never see you again." the girl, Andra said.

Zuko hugged her back, "I can't believe your still alive, where have you been?" he asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll have time to tell you later, but first you and your friends must be tired and hungry." Andra said.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka said.

Andra laughed. "Today, we will have a feast! Today I'm reunited with my cousin."

/…/…/…/

At the feast, everyone was happy, even Katara forgot about Aang for a moment and had some fun. "So, how exactly did you wash up on this island?" The elegant Lady, Ura, asked.

"We were tired from not resting for two days." Suki answered.

"What is this island?" Katara asked.

Ura, Andra and the young men, Jak, exchanged looks. "I think we can tell them," Jak said, looking once more at his council members before continuing. "This island is called Dragon Island, and for a good reason. This is the place where dragons found a save hiding place, no one can get here without knowing how to get here. This is one of the two places in the world, were dragons still exist."

"So, there's dragons in this island?" Toph asked.

Andra nodded. "About twenty." she said.

"But, how are you here?" Zuko asked.

"When I ran away, and Azulon sent that search party for me. Uncle Iroh found me, and brought me here, he said it was the only save place for me." Andra said.

"Why did you run away?" Katara asked.

"That's a long story, but I guess I have time to tell it." Andra said. "I guess if I have to tell this story I should tell it from the very beginning.

"My mother was the nice of Fire Lord Azulon, she was his pride and joy, she was a fire bending prodigy, and my father was a water bender from the Southern tribe, he was spying on the Fire Nation, he was an advisor of Azulon, how he got that post no one knows. But my mother fell in love with him and he fell for her, she knew he was a spy, and didn't care. Azulon saw how much he loved her and gave her hand in marriage to him.

"About a year later, I was born, me and Zuko were close. I was like my mother a fire prodigy. When I was eight years-old, Zuko, Azula, Iroh and me went for a trip around the Fire Nation's islands, went we hit a storm, Uncle Iroh said that if it wasn't for me controlling the water, we would have died. Later Azula told Ozai, that later told Azulon that I was a water bender. Azulon discovered that my father was spy and my mother helped, he tried to make a deal with them, he would forget that they betrayed him, if they would let me become a weapon for the Fire Nation. My parents refused and they diapered, I don't know if they're dead or alive, I just know they're gone.

"One year later, after getting trained in water and fire bending at the Palace, I found out the truth and I ran away, Iroh found me and brought me here, where I became a guardian, a member of the council. Back home Iroh told everyone I was dead." Andra took a deep breath after telling her story.

"So, you can bend water and fire?" Katara asked.

Andra nodded. "I'm a mixed bender."

"That's amazing! You're like, half of an Avatar." Sokka said.

"Yeah, speaking of the Avatar, I've heard he's gone missing." Andra said. "And I've also heard that you guys are friends of the Avatar."

"We're looking for him, he just disappeared." Katara said.

"If you guys want, I could help." Andra offered.

"We could use your help." Suki said.

"Good, first off, what happened the day before he went missing? That could really help us with the search." Andra said.

"Katara was the last one who saw him." Toph said.

Andra took a look at Katara, she looked distressed. A quick thought ran through Andra's head. "Well, we can pick up on this tomorrow, you must be tired." Andra gestured at the servants. "They will show to your rooms, Katara, come with me."

Katara obeyed and stood up with Andra. "Let's take a walk through the forest." Andra suggested. Katara nodded.

After walking in for a few minutes in silence, Katara spoke up. "You want to know what happened before Aang disappeared?" Andra nodded.

"But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Andra said.

"I think it would be a good idea to tell someone." Katara said, she took a deep breath. "Aang and I were dating for a while, than I realized that it felt like I was dating my brother. So I tried to break up with him gently, but then he got mad and said he was going to the Earth Kingdom to think, a week passed and I got worried, so tried contacting his friends in Earth Kingdom, they hadn't heard from him. So I got worried and told my brother, who told the others."

"And you blame yourself?" Andra asked, but not unkindly.

"Yes, why shouldn't I." Katara said, she had tears in her eyes.

"Katara, you can't blame yourself, the only thing you are to blame is for loving Aang like a brother." Andra said while hugging Katara. "Now come, you need some rest.


End file.
